Break Down The Walls
by Synnerxx
Summary: Chris insults Stephanie and Seth brings his punishment.


**pairing: **seth rollins/chris jericho

**content notes: **semi-public sex, blow jobs

**notes: **written for an anon on tumblr who requested bottom!jericho.

* * *

Seth corners him after the show. "You disrespected Stephanie, Jericho."

Chris glares at him. "You already hit me with that stupid briefcase once tonight. I think that's enough."

"Oh, I wasn't planning on hitting you again." Seth smirks.

"What do you want, Rollins? Don't you have to go play with Orton or something?" Chris snaps.

Seth doesn't answer. He steps closer to Chris, smirk still firmly in place. Chris refuses to move away from him, standing his ground as Seth invades his personal space. It almost doesn't surprise him when Seth leans into him and presses his mouth against his. It still manages to catch him off guard and he grunts, stumbling back into the wall.

Seth's hands slide down his chest and Chris is suddenly thankful that he hasn't changed out of his ring gear yet. Seth bites at Chris' lips and Chris moans, hands settling on Seth's hips. He should probably be a little more concerned with why Seth Rollins, of all people, is kissing him in his locker room after attacking him on the show, but he's quickly figuring out that he doesn't care when Seth's kissing him like this and his hands are pulling down his trunks.

Chris breaks the kiss with a gasp when Seth's fingers curl around his hard cock and stroke it a few times before dropping to his knees and sucking the head into his hot mouth. Chris groans loudly, hands tangling in Seth's long hair. His head thumps back against the wall and his thrusts his hips into Seth's mouth, not bothering to be gentle about it. Seth doesn't care. He just relaxes his throat and takes Chris in farther.

Chris doesn't notice Seth slicking his fingers with lube as he continues to suck his cock, but he does notice the finger pushing into him. He glares down at Seth and tightens his fingers in his hair, but then Seth strokes his fingertip over that spot inside of him and Chris bucks into Seth's mouth instead of pushing him away like he had intended.

Seth adds another finger and keeps his mouth around Chris' cock, pulling back a little to suck on the head again. Chris lets Seth stretch and prep him. He thinks he should at least question this, but he doesn't really care as Seth adds another finger. He hisses at the stretch and burn, tugging on Seth's hair a little harshly.

Seth pulls off of Chris' cock and slips his fingers out of him, getting back to his feet. "Turn around."

Chris does as he's told, bracing his hands on the wall in front of him. He can hear Seth tugging down his own pants and slicking his own cock with lube, stroking himself for a moment with a quiet moan. He opens a condom and puts it on quickly.

Chris sucks in a breath as Seth pushes into him slowly, drawing it out. He lets out the breath when Seth's all the way inside of him, but Seth doesn't give him time to adjust, pulling back out and slamming into him again. Chris moans, head dropping between his arms as Seth grips his hips hard enough to leave bruises.

They don't speak. The only sounds in the locker room are the sounds of skin on skin and moans of pleasure. Chris reaches down with one hand and jerks himself off in time to Seth's thrusts. He's getting closer to his orgasm as Seth adjusts his position slightly and starts hitting his sweet spot with every thrust and soon, Chris can't take it anymore and he comes hard, splattering the wall in front of him. He clenches around Seth and Seth groans, pushing in one last time before stilling, his own orgasm taking him over.

Seth pulls out of him, disposes of the condom, and fixes his clothing. Christ pulls up his trunks, turning around to look at Seth.

Seth sneers at him. "Don't fuck with The Authority, Chris."

Chris smirks at him. "Or what? You'll fuck me again?"

Seth growls at him and stomps out of his locker room.

Chris laughs to himself as he changes into his street clothes, a dull ache settling in, but it's a good one, one made of pleasure. He might just have to insult Stephanie again if this is what it got him.


End file.
